


Give Me a Hand?

by 1DE3shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, this is my attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: Maybe one where the group all goes camping and Harry has an obsession with Liam's hands, primarily those hands doing things to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first time writing this pairing and also my first attempt at smut so its not that amazing imo but hopefully its at least readable :P I tried sticking to the prompt as much as possible and I hope I at least did it justice!

"We're only here for the weekend, Ni, did you really need this much stuff?" Harry asked as they unloaded the last of the bags.

Niall just shrugged. "Never hurts to be prepared," he answered. "We may get hungry. Or stuck in traffic. You never know." The other four gave him a look but didn't argue further; it was too late to actually do anything about it anyways.

"Should we put up the tents, then?" Liam suggested. Harry agreed and quickly moved to help Liam while Niall and Zayn worked on the other tent and Louis walked between the two not really doing anything.

Harry, for his part, wasn't doing a lot to help either, given that every time he looked up he would get distracted by the curve of Liam's biceps as he bent the cables to hold the tent up or by his strong hands hammering the stakes into the ground. Especially his hands. _God_ what he imagined those hands being able to do to him. So, yeah, Harry was virtually unable to function.

Despite this, the tent was up faster than Harry had expected with Niall and Zayn's tent not too far behind. It was only three o'clock by this point, so Niall suggested that they go swimming, something Louis and Harry both readily agreed to. Liam, on the other hand, decided to stay on the shore with Zayn, who was still uncomfortable about swimming, although he never liked to admit it.

Louis, Niall, and Harry took off running and spent a good hour splashing around before Liam and Zayn came and sat by the water. Harry felt a flash of jealousy when he noticed Liam's hand rubbing Zayn's shoulder while they watched the others. Suddenly, Harry wasn't so fond of swimming anymore. 

"Where you going, Haz?" Louis shouted as he made his way out of the lake.

"Cold," Harry mumbled unconvincingly. He didn't stop for Liam and Zayn's questioning looks and quickly slumped back to their camp, jealous, frustrated, and _embarrassed_ that this was having such a big effect on him. At the end if the day, they were all mates and Liam was equally close to all of them.  
Harry had no reason to be jealous of the obviously friendly gesture of the two on the shore but he _was_.

"You're turning green, y'know," Harry jumped at the sound of Zayn's voice behind him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he played dumb even though he knew it was the most unconvincing lie he had ever told.

"So you mean you have absolutely no problem with Liam and I cuddling on the beach?" he raised an eyebrow. "Because that's not what it looked like to me."

"Am I that obvious?" Harry winced at the thought that Liam had noticed all those times he had found himself lost in thought staring at the older boy.

Zayn chuckled. "Naw, you're fine. Doesn't seem to me like he has a clue. Niall and Lou are oblivious too. I've just got nothing better to do than watch you lot most of the time."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "He can't know, alright? I know you won't say anything, but..."

Zayn put his hands up. "It's not my place to tell anyone. Although, you may want to think about it soon. He's bound to catch on eventually if you get a boner every time you look at his hands." He shot Harry a wink before disappearing inside one of the tents.

"I do NOT!" Harry shouted indignantly, about five seconds too late for it to be considered valid. Just then, the sound of the other three approaching could be heard and for a moment Harry panicked that they could have heard his and Zayn's conversation. Thankfully, they seemed unaware.

"Where'd Zayn go?" Liam asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler. Harry tried to respond but was momentarily sidetracked by the older boy's fingers twisting around the bottle cap to open it. He felt his throat go dry when Liam closed his lips around the top and took a long drink.

"You okay, Haz?" thankfully Zayn had taken that opportunity to appear and answer Liam's question while snapping Harry out of his Liam-induced haze.

"Yeah, fine," he stuttered. "Gonna go change." Zayn sent him a knowing look but said nothing as Harry climbed into his tent.

He dried himself off before putting clean clothes on, taking deep breaths to will away the arousal he was feeling. It was much more difficult than he would have liked.

When he finally emerged, the others were working on building a fire and Harry was immediately drawn to Liam's large grip on the branches he was arranging. So much for willing away the boner.

"Hey, Haz you wanna give me a hand with this?" he asked before Harry could hide again. Unable to say no, Harry joined the older boy by the area they had designated as the fire pit and did his best to follow the instructions he was given. Niall seemed to be faring much better in that department, though.

"Lou did you get the food out like I asked?" Liam called to the oldest boy who, clearly, had not gotten the food out.

"Almost," he responded casually before scampering to the back of the car where they had kept dinner. "Here ya go, Li," he handed over the packs of hotdogs proudly. Liam just took them with a roll of his eyes.

Dinner passed without crisis, at least externally. Harry had to constantly readjust himself to hide his semi that only seemed to grow with every move Liam made. It wasn't the best way to spend his time but he wrote it off as the change of environment, hoping he'd have it under control again by the time they rejoined society.

"You alright Harry?" Liam asked as the finished the last of the bag of marshmallows. "You've been quiet."

"Oh, yeah. 'M fine, just tired," he answered quickly. "I'm actually gonna head to bed. G'night."

He didn't stay long enough to hear anyone's response because he was so concerned with making his exit before they could notice the tent in his jeans. Frustrated and embarrassed, he collapsed into his sleeping bag and fell into a restless sleep.  
\--  
It was dark out when Harry woke again, and he wasn't alone in the tent. Even though his back was to him, Harry could tell that the other body belonged to Liam because of fucking course he'd have to share a tent with Liam. The thought of the two of them being in such a small space had Harry's dick interested again and he rolled back to his other side to try to fall back asleep before he did something he'd regret. He was almost out again when he heard a moan from a few feet away. Harry froze and wondered momentarily if he had imagined it but then he heard it again and knew there was no chance of him falling back asleep now.

He looked back to the older boy and saw that Liam was still asleep and Harry didn't know whether to be thankful that Liam wouldn't notice his arousal or frustrated that he _really_ needed to get off now.

He slipped a hand into the trackies he was wearing for warmth (if he was inside he'd have slept naked but...) and began stroking the base of his dick, trying as hard as he could to keep quiet, lest he risk waking Liam and _that_ was not a conversation he wanted to have but another moan from Liam and Harry couldn't hold back one of his own gripping his cock tighter and burying his face into his pillow to muffle the sound.

Harry closed his eyes and began to jerk himself off more quickly, imagining large, strong hands instead of his own giving him pleasure. His senses were frayed and he was so close to the edge when he felt a hand that wasn't his wrap around his member and he was gone with a strangled moan of _fuck_ as he came on both of their hands.

It took a minute for Harry to come down from his high but when he did, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He and Liam were the only one's in there. For a minute, he hoped he had imagined it, but it had felt too real. It couldn't have been real, could it? Liam would never...

He rolled back to his other side, praying that he'd find Liam asleep as he'd last seen him, but instead was greeted with warm brown eyes looking warily into his own.

"Hey," Liam said as casually as possible.

"I...umm..."

"Sorry if you, y'know didn't want that," Liam moved his gaze away from Harry in embarrassment. "I don't...I don't know why I did that." 

"It's...it's okay?" Harry was still uncertain. "I mean, I'm not mad or anything." Liam visibly relaxed at that but the tension was still thick, especially coupled with the smell of fresh cum that Harry wasn't sure was completely his own. "But like, why?"

Liam shrugged. "I wanted to and I was still kinda horny and it was just a momentary lapse of judgement. That doesn't mean I regret it or anything," he added when Harry's face fell. "Y'know," he scooted closer. "I was thinking about you in my dream just now. Thinking about how loud I could make you scream, wanted to hear you." Harry could feel himself getting hard again from this. "Do you think about me?" he whispered this, so close that Harry could feel Liam's breath on his ear. "Do you think about how I could make you cum like I just did? Is that what you were jerking off to just now?" Harry was so turned on all he could do was nod.

"Do you want me to do it again?" This time, Harry answered with a moan as he started to palm himself through his sweats. Liam took that to mean yes and unzipped both sleeping bags so they could move closer together. He pulled Harry's pants down the rest of the way and took Harry's cock in his hand. The younger boy gave a strangled moan as he reached for the waist of Liam's pants only to find the other boy already completely naked.

"God, Liam," he groaned, finally touching Liam for the first time. "Not gonna last long like this."

"Me neither," Liam panted, speeding up his hand movements and Harry did the same until they were both panting, moaning messes. Harry was the first to give, coming with a scream of Liam's name and the other boy followed seconds later with a grunt, spurred on by the feel of Harry's warm cum on his hand.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Harry whispered as they both came down from their second high of the night.

"Better than incredible," Liam panted. "Shit, why haven't we been doing that this whole time?"

"We can now," Harry suggested and Liam grinned.

"You telling me you're already ready for round two?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Technically round three," Harry corrected. "But we could always, y'know, switch it up a bit."

This time Liam was the one to groan in response and moved their bodies even closer than they already were. They were exhausted and the others had probably heard them by now but they didn't care. They had lots of time to make up for.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!  
> leave me prompts either here or on my tumblr http://1de3shipper.tumblr.com/  
> seriously though I have like 4 followers so please check it outttt :) thank you :)


End file.
